Moments
by MusingAIR
Summary: Missing moments of Atem and Mana's story. Shots of events that brought joy and life into the Pharaoh's time. Focusing on the story of two lovers that were forbidden to be together. Moments that Atem can't recall, you will read in this fic, understanding the love and desire that lives in the heart of the Magician and Pharaoh.
1. Skipping

**Hey people, its AIR.**

**And this fic will be based in a serious of shots, which tell the story of Mana and Atem.**

**This fic shall also contain deleted scenes of my other fic, this will be lemons or content that is too inappropriate for a T rated story.**

**So here is the first shot, it only contains light fluff, lemons shall appear in later chaps.**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

* * *

**SHOT I**

I looked around the reading room, not believing that the Prince had been able to escape this torture. He was with his father learning the Duties of the Pharaoh, while I was stuck in this dull room reading papyrus after papyrus about the different ways that a weather spell could go horribly wrong. It was my punishment for creating a storm in Mahad's room a few days ago.

Out of habit I looked at my right, it was usually where Prince sat. I missed him, though it had only been a few hours. However I could easily blame that on my stupid crush on him, well let's be honest, it's more like I'm in love with him.

It had been that way for many years, but I had come to the realization just a few days back. We had been able to escape our magic lessons and we went to the Plum Garden.

_Flashback_

"_So what do we do know?" Atem asked me starting to climb a tree._

"_I don't know, but get down from there, you're gonna fall." I said smiling up at my best friend._

_He was a man now, though at times he acted like the kid I had meet many summers ago. I was the only one that got to see the playful side of him, to anybody else he was mature, serious, and a prince ready to take the throne at a moment's notice. _

"_Nope, if you want me to go down then you have to come up." He said, smiling mischievously down at me. _

_I gave him a glare; he knew that I hated climbing. "Fine!" I yelled out to him. I am too stubborn for my own good at times. "However, later we do something I like."_

_He simply shrugged._

_I started climbing the tree, trying to remember where Prince had stepped. He wasn't far up and if we fell we wouldn't get more than a few scratches and bruises._

_When I got to the branch he was sitting on, he helped me balanced out my weight. Though unluckily for both of us we heard a crack and before either one could react the branch gave way. The fall was quick and the landing was softer then I would have imagined, even considering the height._

_I was disoriented and before I knew what happened I heard a grunt come from below me. I noticed then that I had fallen on Prince._

"_Prince I…" I started saying, trying to get off him. My head was on his chest and our legs were tangled together. I slowly started to lift myself, placing my arms on his chest, trying to get some type of support. _

_When I meet his eyes I lost my train of thought. I finally took into account the possession we were in. Our bodies were so close. And his face was just a few mere centimeters from mine. _

_My eyes wonder to his lips and all I could think about was kissing him._

_My cheeks redden at that thought. My heart was beating rapidly and a strange sensation had started in my lower stomach._

"_Atem I –"_

_I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say. Mahad walked into the garden with a stern look on his face._

"_There you two are, seriously if you are going to skip your lessons get a new hiding place." He said entering the room._

_At the sound of his voice we broke apart._

""_What in, Ra's, name happened here?" Mahad asked us. He was expecting the scene that was around us._

"_We fell," Atem answered simply not wanting to actually say what went down. His father a few years back had prohibited him from climbing the tree, afraid that his only son would get injury or worse from a fall._

"_Huh," Mahad didn't believe them for a second._

_While they had that discussion, I was lost in my thought and reflecting on feelings I had had earlier. I had felt warm all over and all I could think about was of kissing him. Could it be, no it couldn't be, it was against the law and he would never feel the same way about me._

_I tuned back into their conversation and pretended that I had been listening since the very beginning. Mahad was giving us one of his typical lectures of what our duties were and how wrong it was to skip class. Honestly, all I heard was blah, blah, blah, it wasn't the first time he gave us this particular talk._

"_Ok, Mahad we get it, can we go now." I was near begging, giving him my sweetest face._

_He gave me an exasperated look. "Just go and don't get caught by anybody else." _

_Atem and I looked at each other and without giving Mahad a chance to change his mind we ran off. We ran and used the back corridors to get to the roof._

"_I can't believe he let us go!" I exclaimed when we sat down and look towards the great Nile. It had been too long since we've snuck and went for a swim._

"_Mana you forget, a few years back Mahad would have been running with us." Atem told me, looking up at the clouds. _

_We stayed there. Each lost in thought._

_I just couldn't stop thinking about the feeling I had felt when I was on top of Prince, however thinking back it wasn't the first time I had felt in such a way. It was just the first time that I was able to put a name to them._

* * *

**There you go people, like I said very mild first chap.**

**Please be so kind to REVIEW and if you have any suggestions about a shot or a scene you wish to see you just let me know.**

**Au Revoir!**


	2. Hunting Lesson

**Thanks to those who have review and Aqua girl 007 for favorite.**

**Hey ya people here is Shot 2, still pretty mild but you will see the moment where Atem starts to really understand his feeling for Mana. This shot will give feedback on a flashback in my other fic 'What Comes Next'.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Dreams (Flashback) - _**Dream**_

Author's Notes- **AN**

Flashback- _Flashback_

Gods- Gods

Atem's Inner Thoughts- _Thoughts_

* * *

**Shot II**

Atem POV

I sat in the Garden looking at everything, waiting for Mana to get out of breakfast.

Mana, her name brought forth strange emotions. My body started feeling flushed. I had admitted to myself a while back that I did find her attracted, though I have acted upon the realization. She was beneath me, status wise, but I would never think of her in such a way. She was the only person in the whole kingdom that looked at me as though I was just me. Honestly, I saw her as my equal.

"Hey, Prince!"

Mana called out to me, running into the Garden. She jumped downed and sat next to me.

"Hey Mana, what took you so long?"

"Mahad decided to lecture me." She said vaguely.

"About?" I asked impatiently waving my hand.

"Oh, well it is sort of embarrassing." She was now avoiding my gaze that only made my curiosity grow.

I gave her a look, telling her that my interested had risen.

"Fin," Mana said exasperated. "You are so…" She trailed off.

"He lectured me on the fact that I had entered womanhood and that our relation could be conceived the wrong the way, from certain people in the palace. And if anybody got more than a slit feeling that there is something more than friendship between us I could be executed."

"What?" I was stupefied. Yes, it had been resently that had come to terms that I had deeper feelings for Mana. However, I was hoping that they weren't that obvious.

"That what I said, and after that he left the room." She was looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. I think I would have killed to know what she was thinking.

I decided to lighten the mood. It wasn't often now a day that we can a few minutes to ourselves.

"My Yat believes that it is time that I undergo the Hunter's trial."

She welcomed the change in subject. "Lucky, I wish I could hunt, but Mahad is so over protective of me."

"Yeah he is. I bet you that if it wasn't obligated for me to learn such things. He would have the same objections."

She chuckled slightly, give me a pleading look.

_Oh, Ra._

"What do you want, Mana?" I asked, guessing already what she was going to ask me.

"Atem," _Oh Ra, she was calling me by my name. She really wanted this. _"How long do I have to beg for you to teach me how to hunt?"

Her eyes were pleading with me. Her beautiful aquamarine eyes wide open, hope shining through them. Bakha, I could never resist her eyes.

I stood up and when I looked down at her. She had a shattered expression on her face.

"Come on Mana, let's go to the weaponry and get a bow." A grin started to slip out.

Mana jumped up and warped her arms around me. The hug was so brief that it left me craving for more contact with her body.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mana squealed.

"Come on lets go."

I said leaving the Garden. Mana was closely at my heels.

... … …

"Atem how in Nut's name do you do this?" She asked, fumbling with the bow and arrow.

"Mana, relax breath and fix your posture." I told her rubbing my temples. I could see she had potential, but her inability to relax and listen was causing her some obstacles.

"I've fixed my posture five times already and I can't hit the center."

"Listen to me, your feet are too close together and your arm is not flexing." I pointed out, indicating to the part of her anatomy I was talking about.

"Then show me, you know it all." She was frustrated. I know that she only cursed at me when she was tempted into turning something into a frog.

I rolled my eyes at her, making sure she saw. I walked over to her and spread her feet out with mine. It startled her and nearly lost her balance. I caught her by her elbows and brought her closer to my body. I trailed my hands past her elbows and on to her hands, fixing her posture.

"Now close your eyes and feel how your muscles flex, control your breathing, inhale while you pull the string back and while you exhale let go." I whispered into her ear and slowly I tried to ignore the shiver that ran through her back.

She did as I instructed her, as the arrow left her hand. It sailed through the air and hit the target dead center.

"Now open your eyes." I felt her slowly open her eyes.

"Oh my…" Her arms felt to her sides and she stared at her handy work.

Mana subconsciously leaned against my body. Her warmth sipped through our garments and made me want to wish that there was nothing separating our skins.

I took a step back, giving us both enough room to recollect our thoughts.

"Alright, now do that ten more times."

She send a glare towards me, but either way started shooting.

I took that time to reflect on what I had felt. Every time that I looked at her I felt the urge to kiss her. I was beginning to understand the warning that Mahad had given her that morning.

The thought of what she must taste like and how it would feel like to have skin against my skin. The urge was so strong that I could barely contain myself. The only thought that helped me resist was the fear of her not feeling the same.

So I settled on watching and observing, studying every curve, everything that made her her.

She was beautiful, but in no way would I ever endanger her life. In that moment I knew that my life she would always only be my friend.

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Hope you enjoy it**

**And I repeat if you have any suggestion feel free.**

**Oh and certain shots will have a relation with a fic, they will be the back story of a flashback or memory.**

**As well a more detailed scenario that wouldn't be appropriate in T-rated.**


	3. Meow

**Hey you guys, I know long time no see in this fic. Still mild content, lemons will come soon, I promise. I just don't want to ruin the story for those of you who are reading 'What Comes Next'. **

**I'll like to thank Gin no Okami for Following and Favoriting this story.**

**And thank you to those who have reviewed...**

**In this chapter Mana and Atem will be around seven and eight summers old, playing a prank on poor Mahad. :D **

**Well, no matter how hard I wish it for it to be true, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dreams (Flashback) or Memory- _**Dream**_

Author's Notes- AN

Flashback- _Flashback_

Gods- Gods

Mana's Inner Thoughts- _Thoughts_

* * *

Atem's POV

CRASH!

"Mana! Atem!" We heard Mahad yell.

We snickered it was so much fun to mess with him.

Mahad was older than us by a few years, still a kid. However he acted so old a mature at times and almost always ratted us out.

"That was your best idea ever, Atem." Mana said running by my side. We were going as fast as possible to get away from Mahad.

"Yeah I know." I replied smugly.

We ran through the hall, passing guards and nobles. They all stared at us, some with annoyance and other with amusement. No doubt guessing what we had done.

Mana and I were famous around the Palace for our pranks. Not counting the fact that I was the Crown Prince of Egypt.

"Come on Atem, don't slow down."

"I am not."

Mana smiled, "Yes you are. You are almost letting me win."

"Not true," I yelled back though I did pick up the pace.

She laughed and kept on running, never slowing down. Mana has been my friend for years now. I just couldn't imagine my life without her. Well perhaps I could, it would most likely be really dull.

Most people didn't like the thought of their Prince being friends with a simple future Magician. My father had warned me of the hostility that the nobles would show her, but I didn't care. She was my friend, has been by my side through every bitter problem I have ever gotten myself in to and has made me laugh whenever the situation has demand it.

We reached the Central Garden of the palace. My father told me that after marrying my mother, she had order to add gardens throughout the palace. The central one was the oldest and simplest, with just a big tree in the middle and small bushes and flowers scattered throughout.

Mana was breathing hard when they reached the tree, "Ha I win."

"Don't care," I shrugged."

I can climb the tree." I retorted reaching out to the nearest branch.

She stuck her tongue out at me, most likely because she didn't have a responds.

I pulled myself up and almost didn't notice her rolling her eyes.

"Sure you don't."

I laughed she knew me to well.

We stayed in the garden for about fifteen minutes. Before Mahad appeared at the entrance, he sent us both a glare.

However, when he walked in he was still dripping water.

"Oh! Mahad, why are you wet?" Mana asked innocently.

He sent her another glare.

"Mana I know you and Atem are responsible for this. I just want to know who's idea it was." He said staring at both of us. Most likely trying to see who would break.

We smiled at him, we would never break. We are too stubborn.

"Wasn't me," Mana stated looking up at the trees.

"Wasn't me either," I said jumping down from the branch I was hanging from.

We turned our gaze towards Mahad and he gave us a level look. "Alright, then this will make my life easier."

The boy in front of us began to murmured a spell and before either Mana or I could react. We transformed into cats.

It was the first time he had done it to me. I had seen him do it a couple of times to Mana and I normally tormented her about it.

I could recall one time when she had run into my room and hide under my bed. I had spent half an hour trying to convince her to come out and spend another three playing with her. It wasn't until near midnight that the spell wore off and she changed back.

Mana turned to me and incredibly smiled at me and if I didn't know better I would have sworn she was laughing. We turned towards Mahad and gave him a devilish look. It would seem that we had both had the same idea. _We are in the body of cats and well now a whole new world open up to us._ Without giving Mahad a warning we ran towards him.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it. And yeah I know short, but hey it is a shot.**

**Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestion feel free to post it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Au Revoir, for now… **


	4. First Hunt, First Kiss

**Hey you guys here is Shot #4, hope you enjoy it.**

**it is Mana first hunt.**

** I would like to thank dragonicdevil, Alixia13, EgyptianAssassin98, and BlAkoNix for following this Fic.**

**I again would like to thank draginonicdevil, Alixia13, and BLAkoNix for also favoriting it.**

**So last before the fic, I don't own YUGIOH, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!**

* * *

As the hunting party left the palace grounds, Mana nerves were slowly starting to get the best of her.

"Mana, relax," Atem reassured her. He was sitting on a beautiful black stallion riding next to her. Her horse wasn't as impressive though she would never trade her mare for another.

"I'm not nerves, Prince." She stated simply focusing her thoughts in riding

"Never said you were," He responded humor dripping of every word.

Mana send him a glare, the idiot had passed his First Hunt by killing a God Bird, no other then a Falcon. It was the first time in 30 summers that a God Bird was killed, especially a Falcon one of the birds of Horus.

"Shut up!" She growled at him, frustrate with how nerves she was.

Prince laughed; if it were anybody else they would have never said something like that. It was why he enjoyed spending time with Mana. She treated him as if he were just another person.

"Mana relax, you will do fin."

She took in a deep breath and gave him a smile. It was comforting for her that he was standing by her side especially when she herself wasn't sure of the outcome. He had always been there to talk to and to confide him with her worries. He was her best friend, yet she wasn't sure if that was enough for her at times.

"Thanks Prince," she turned to him, keeping her mare on the intended path. Mana decided that the best way to get over her nerves was to focus on the task ahead.

"Please do you mind telling me what I'm supposed to do?" She asked in a near whisper.

He shook his head, "I cannot tell you the specifics but I can explain the idea of it to you."

Mana nodded taking anything to distracted herself.

"We are riding toward the vegetated regions of the kingdom," Mana nodded, knowing he was going to explain it in full detail. "We will be close to the Nile, so there will be a wide range of different types of animals. Your task is to kill an animal, with the most respect and mercy, you can possible provide it. The animal you kill, you have to feel within your soul that the god that protects it will accept you and protect you as you were one of his or her own. It will become your Hunters Symbol, as well as give you your ranking."

"So the animal I kill…" She let the sentence hang, not sure was she was going to say.

Though it would appear that it wasn't necessary, Atem just continued explaining. "For example, I killed a falcon, one of the birds of Horus, also known as the King's Bird. This means that Horus shall always protect me."

"Yes, I've heard this story before." I told him, snapping him out of his reverie.

He gave me a glare, not liking that she interrupting him. "Sure you've heard that one, but do you know what animal Seto claimed as his."

That got her curiosity, "no do pry and tell."

Atem laughed, he adored her curiosity. "He killed a hippo-"

"Wait isn't that Set's incarnation."

"Yeah it is, it's also his name sake."

"Your Majesty, we've arrive." One of the guards behind them called out.

"Mana, you have got to go on your own now."

She gave him a shock expression that was to be expected. The details of the trail weren't public knowledge.

It wasn't Mana's first time being out in the jungle by herself, but it did make her nerves either way.

"Don't worry Mana; I shall always be close by."

She gave him a nod and without further thinking about it she grabbed her supplies and ran into the vegetation.

Atem stood there, surprised by her boldness. He also enjoyed the view of her running away from him.

Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts of anything related to Mana in such a way. He didn't need for his body to give him away.

"My Prince?" One of the guards called, he must have been wondering what he was doing so far from the camp site they had already start preparing.

As he walked towards them Atem could only imagine how Mana was doing.

Mana ran farther and farther into the woods, resisting the urge to look back at Prince. She had to do this on her own. This would show the people in the palace that she wasn't a waste of space and that the Pharaoh had been right when he saved her from her village.

As she ran, she was aware of everything that was happening around her. The jungle was full of life and with it came dangers that she had only heard stories about.

Mana was keeping track of every turn she made, where she made it and where she was heading. Last thing she needed was to get lost and not make her way back to the camp. She ran and ran only having one destination in her mind, the lake.

Yes it might have been the first time she was in the jungle by herself, but it absolutely wasn't the first time she room these plains, the trees. Prince and her had on countless occasions had escaped there, to pass the time and to avoid their lessons.

Just when Mana was beginning to feel the strain of her fast pace; she saw the lake. It was beautiful, calm and filled with life. All the wild life that roams the jungle would come here to freshen up or bathe themselves. She just knew that it was the ideal location to find her Hunter's Symbol.

Mana ran to the lake and without even thinking about it jumped into the refreshing water, and let her body relax. She would later search for food and wood. At that moment all she wanted to do was rest.

... ... ...

The next day as Ra awoke. Mana was already putting away her things, making sure that no animal could feel that she had been there.

Packing away her fruits and vegetables, she jugged over to a tree and carefully climb it. She was wishing at that moment that she had paid better attention to Prince when he climbed the trees of the palace. Mana sat there, looking at everything, feeling the life around her.

When things started to get dull she heard faint thumps, a lioness appeared in the clearing. She was beautiful, the true embodiment of the Goddess Hathor. She brought hope into her heart; perhaps the Goddess was giving Mana a sign to follow her love.

Mana couldn't bring herself to kill her and with that realization, she knew that she was meant to let her go.

Mana put the bow down and leaned against the tree, she knew that she was going to be here for a while. Just when she began to relax, she heard another crack this one sounded more deliberate as if it were announcing its presences to her.

She hide behind the leaves and branches of the trees around her, looking straight at the lake waiting for whoever or whatever it was to show itself.

After a few minutes, he walked into her line of view. He was of average height and was wearing plain clothing, but what was most notable was that he had tricolor star shaped hair. She knew who it was immediately, Prince, just thinking about him made her body heat up.

Mana watched him, unashamed. She wondered if he knew that she was somewhere up in the trees. He knelt down on the edge of the lake and she felt him trying to look for her presence, to feel her magical incense. Mana was glad that she hadn't used an ounce of magic in the last hours.

'_Prince what are you doing here?_' She asked him telepathically.

'_Looking for you Mana, where are you?_'

'_Around_,' she responded vaguely having fun teasing him.

'_Not helpful Mana, just come out, I know that you are around._' Damn, '_Please, Mana, I want to talk to you about something._'

She was shocked with the emotions that followed that statement. They were warm, comforting, filled with compassion and adoration, but there was also fear. Mana was curious of what could make him feel that way.

'_Then catch me_,' she said, noticing that Prince was standing underneath from where she was sitting.

"What?!" He asked incredulously, out loud.

Mana didn't respond, instead she jumped off from where she was sitting; a small cry of joy escaped her lips. It was from the feeling of being free passed through her body. Atem looked up and by instinct caught her.

"You're crazy you know that right." Atem stated, shaking his head from the rush of adrenaline from seeing her fall like that.

"Perhaps, but I knew that you would catch me." she leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his body against her. It was comforting, made her feel safe.

"So what you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait until we got back to the palace." Mana asked, taking a step back trying to clear her thoughts.

Atem felt her trying to make space between them and deep down he knew he couldn't let her. He tightened his arms around her, trapping her.

Mana looked at him confused she didn't understand why he wouldn't let her go, though she wasn't complaining. She had always dreamed of him holding her in such a way.

"Mana, I…" He took in a deep breath, trying to hide his fear. "I…" He began again, "don't know how to say this." He murmured, avoiding Mana's searching gaze.

Mana was at a lost, could he be trying to say what she had always dream he would say. No that couldn't be, he would never feel the same why that she does. It was practically impossible. He was to be Pharaoh and she with much needed luck will become a Court Magician.

"Atem?" Mana called him, using his given name. He loved how it sounded coming from her lips. "Tell me what is on your mind."

He gave her a shy smile, a smile that she hadn't seen since he was 12 summers old.

Atem at that moment he came to the conclusion that he would never be able to really confess to her what he felt. It wasn't just the fear of rejection, but the knowledge that he could be sentencing her to her grave. He was being selfish and he knew it.

Mana was pressed against his body, looking up at him, trying to figure out what was going on inside his mind. However the more she looked at his face, the more her eyes wondered to his lips and she imagined what it would be like to have them pressed against hers.

If possible Atem pulled her closer to him, making her breath hitch in her throat.

He tilted his head down to hers and what she saw in his eyes surprised her more than anything else could have. It was desire, want, but there was also something else in them that she couldn't name.

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes and without realizing it, Atem slowly brought his lips to hers. When their lips touched Mana let out a small moan of surprise, she had imagined doing this but reality was always better than the imagination.

Mana moaned again, but this time it was out of pleasure. Atem took advantage and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and how neither of the two knew how to lose, it was a battle for the ages.

Mana wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Atem let out a groan; it was wonderful to feel her pressing herself against him, to feel her chest against his.

Atem's hand started to travel her body, down her back, along her sides. Wherever they went her skin felt as if was on fire. He began to kiss a path along her jaw, down her neck.

"Atem" She murmured. He paused and lifted his head looking her in her eyes. It almost made her gasped. His stare was a swirl of red, but with a blink he regained control.

"Mana I-"He began, but she knew where he was heading. She saw it written clearly on his face.

"Atem, don't." She interrupted him. "If you regret what just happen, then go ahead. Though let me tell you that I'm glad that we kissed." She took a step back and this time he did let her go. "I do not regret it and do not ask for my forgiveness, because you won't receive."

Atem gave her a small smile. "Alright Mana I won't apologize, but we do need to speak about it."

"Though not now, I need to focus on the hunt." She finished for him.

He laughed, "Fin, then let's go to the trees."

She nodded, grabbed his hand and ran to the tallest tree. With his help they made it to point were the sat higher up then most trees. Atem sat with his back against the truck, Mana was leaning against his chest. The warmth that radiated off her brought back the sensation that he had felt a few minutes ago.

"How long did it take you to kill you Hunter's Symbol?" Mana asked to pass the time and to distract herself from her inappropriate thoughts.

"On, my second day, there was a nest of falcons near this exact area. When I arrived the day before, I saw the falcon-gentle taking care of her eggs. I had a feeling inside my heart that she wasn't the one I was meant to kill. I spend the rest of the afternoon and a better part of the following morning staring at the nest. It was near the early afternoon that the tercel appeared. He was a magnificent bird, I could barely get myself to let the arrow go but a voice in my head kept telling me to kill him." He finished. He was now looking up at the sky, most likely reliving that day.

They became quiet after that, comfortable in the arms of one another, the silence dragged and Mana became aware of Atem's shallow breath. She turned her head and saw that he had fallen asleep. Mana smiled, he looked so calm and young. She wished he was more like that, but she knew that if such weaknesses were ever seen in the future Pharaoh. He could be the death of him.

Mana carefully freed herself from his arms and made sure her bow was firmly on its latch she climbed another few branches up. When she was completely out in the open she stopped and slid her bow into her hands, swiftly placed an arrow against the bowstring and pulled back. And as if the god Horus had been watching, a beautiful hawk flew right in front of her and without a single thought let the arrow go. It hit it center dead in the chest, striking it perfectly in the heart.

Mana let out a squeal of joy, shocking Atem out of sleep. She quickly started to make her way down the tree and in more than one occasion almost lost her footing.

"Mana is something the matter?" Atem asked, staring down at her. She decided to ignore him and with a quick indication of her head, told him to follow him.

He gave her a questioning look, wondering what could be going on. He lazily began to make his way down the tree, easily beating Mana to the bottom. She send him a scowl, annoyed with how easy almost everything was to him.

Mana jumped down the last branches, landing painfully on her feet. She ignored the pain and made a run to where she saw the bird land.

Atem rolled his eyes, a tad annoyed with her theatrics but followed her either way.

When they arrived in a tiny clearing the bird lay in the tall grass with it wings spread out in odd angles.

"Mana did you...?" Atem asked in wonder.

Mana was just as speechless, she could barely believe her eyes. She had killed a golden hawk, a hen. She had killed a god bird, the only other bird that represented the god Horus.

"Atem, what does this mean?" She asked absently, not sure what she should say.

"It means what it always means, that the god Horus shall protect you in combat and when you hunt"

"But-"

"No, Mana don't leave it like that for now. We will figure this all out." He said, sternly, he knew that this could mean few other things, but none of them meant what he hoped they meant.

Mana nodded, and looked down at the bird. This was going to drive the palace crazy for the few days. She picked up the bird and the two of them began there walk back to the guards, just outside the forest.

* * *

**Ok hope you guys liked it and review, if you wish to know more about the story of Mana and Atem, just read What Comes Next. You will find a lot of more adventures to read, enjoy and laugh about. ;)**

**REVIEW! Please.**

**Au Revoir, for now!**


	5. Atem, Mana and Bakura

**So here it is people Shot V, this shot will focus on the story of Atem, Bakura and Mana.**

**Thank you, kyia12 for favoriting.**

**To NanohaXFateXAsuna: yeah that is the point of these shots to show the missing memories of Atem's past. Thank you for reviewing.**

**As well, thank you to every single one of you that have review and that are reading this fic.**

**So I hope you enjoy it and I sadly do not own YUGIOH though I do know that I would kill for that not to be true.**

* * *

How They Meet Him

"Prince, are you coming?" Mana called out.

"Yes," he answered running towards the impatient girl. "I was just dodging the last of the guards."

"Ah," she started walking into the stables. "So what shall we do today?" Mana asked absently.

"What? You are the one that normally has the plan." He retorted sarcastically at her. A smug smile stamped on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped at him.

Atem couldn't help it. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

Mana sent him a glare. She was so tempted into trying out the new transformation spell that Mahad had taught her a few days back.

Just when she was about to come to a decision, a small creaking of the boards was heard.

She signaled for Atem to come closer to her and in a hushed voice asked him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" But the moment he asked another creak was heard.

"That," she emphasized.

He gave her a quick nod in a silent manner. With a wave of his hand, Atem pushed the bales of hay out of the way and what they saw surprised them to no end.

There sat a skinny boy with white hair and an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" Mana asked not losing her fighting stance.

The boy stayed quiet, but slowly and carefully began to stand. Neither Mana nor Atem moved but were prepared if the boy decided to attack them.

"She asked you a question." Atem said annoyed, his impatience was transparent.

The white haired boy sighed and looked at him. "I am Bakura."

"The Thief King's son," Mana gasped.

"Few people know me by that name." He said smirking at her.

Atem felt a surge of jealousy course through his body. It had only been seven solar cycles since their little scene during Mana's first hunt and at times he felt as though it wasn't real.

"Yes well, we are people with access to hidden information." She said smugly, sliding herself closer to Atem.

"I see that, though I wonder what the two of you are doing here."

Atem found the irony in that statement dulling, "Shouldn't it be us asking you that question? We live within the palace. We have the right to be in here. While you on the other hand I believe are trespassing." Atem said, slowly getting into prince mode.

Atem was resisting the urge of wrapping his arm around Mana's small waist. The trip that they had was for them to have time to themselves and figure out what they were doing. During the past few days, Mana and Atem had had a few stolen kisses in the halls and at night they would escape to the roof and enjoy the silent company of the other in a quiet embrace. They were too scared to speak within the walls of the palace, where anybody could hear or stumble upon them.

"Well I would think it would be obvious. I came here to steal from you guys." Bakura said confidently.

"Well that we can't allow," Atem was secretly enjoying himself.

Mana stared at him and quietly started laughing.

Bakura gave the Prince a curious look.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked absently.

Atem smiled vaguely, "You seem smart I'll let you figure it out."

Mana stared between the two boys. She saw that in a way this boy could be good for him.

"I- we will make you a deal," The two boys turned to her, curious in what she was going to say. "You can stay here for the night, we will bring you food, but only if you can figure out who he is." She said the last part pointing at Atem.

Atem smiled, glad that she caught up to his game, though adding her own twist

"Huh," the thief was at a loss. He was sure that they would have called the guards or at the very least kicked him out. He never imagined that he would have the opportunity to sleep in a safe and warm place for the night.

"Alright," Bakura agreed, it was a simple enough game and he was sure that he could ask a villager the name of the tri- color haired boy with crimson eyes that lived in the palace.

"Ok but there are rules to this game." Bakura cursed under his breath. The boy in front of him must have guessed what he was thinking earlier. "You must figure it out on your own; you cannot ask anybody and if you do, you are open to the consequences of breaking the rules." As Atem said the last part, a string of magic was felt in the room.

Mana knew what was going on. Atem had made this a shadow game. It was simple compared to his usual standards. However, Mana understood why he was doing it. The boy was trespassing and Atem had full rights to call the guards on him.

It was strange. It would also appear as though Bakura was somehow feeling the magic in the room, but that should be impossible; only trained magicians are gifted with such abilities.

As Atem stared at the intruder, he had to fight off a smirk from spreading upon his lips. This thief appeared to be smart and deep down he was hoping that the boy would come out victorious.

"What do I get if I win?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Well, that and the need to dig more information out of the kid. If he could figure out how much he was willing to offer as an award then it could tell him how much influence he had within the palace.

Atem smiled, "You'll get to live within these walls and be given clothes and food."

Bakura nodded, it was a fair win and it also told him that the boy in front of him had a great deal of power. He wondered how many people could offer such things to a low life thief. It couldn't be that long of a list of people. He was glad that now he had a place to start.

Once the terms were set and Atem felt confident that the boy with white hair was ready to begin his search, he and Mana began to make their way out of the stables and back to the palace. When they were almost out of ear shot Atem turned around and yelled back at Bakura, "You have until tomorrow night!" And with that they exited the stables.

**... ... ...**

Getting Caught

The next night as Atem and Mana walked back into the stables, they saw no sign of Bakura.

"He must have left." Mana stated in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah, pity really, I saw potential in him."

Atem smiled even though the strange boy might have snuck out behind their back. He realized that he was alone with Mana and that no one would be looking for them.

Mana started to walk back towards the palace, but before she was out of arm's reach Atem grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

A small squeal of surprise escaped her lips. She looked up at him and stared into his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Atem," she breathed out, but before she could further protest about getting caught or that it was too dangerous, his lips were against hers.

The kiss was urgent and filled with passion. It was as though he was making up for yesterday's distraction.

Atem slowly pushed Mana against the wall closest to them.

Unbeknownst to them Bakura was sitting on a small ledge up on the second floor. He had seen when they had entered the stables and the romantic scene that followed.

Bakura stayed quiet until it started to get a little too steamy.

"Hey you two," he called out and Mana and Atem jumped apart. They gave the place a quick look around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

It was Atem that noticed the feet hanging from the upper ledge. "Come out thief." He said in a level voice.

Bakura swiftly jumped down, landing softly on his feet.

"Well isn't this something, the Egyptian Prince with a magician's apprentice."

Mana tried to play dumb while Atem's expression only grew serious.

"What are you talking about?" She asked hoping that her voice sound firm.

Bakura gave the young magician an annoyed look and stared pointedly at Atem. Atem sighed, he had already figured out that Bakura by some way was able to figure out their names and even what political position they carried.

"Don't Mana, he's figured it out." He said deciding that there was no point in pretending there was nothing between them. He reached and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

Mana tried her damnedest not to lean into him and let his warmth comfort her.

"Nicely said Prince, so what I am curious about now is this little thing going between you two." He said with a smirk on his face. "I know that it is against the law and it could be the death of you two."

Bakura's smirk turned to a smug smile. He was glad that he could turn the tables on these two.

Mana turned to Atem and it seemed that a silent conversation had passed between them.

Mana spoke up, afraid that Atem could make the situation worse. He wasn't known for being able to handle things well when they involved personal and emotional matters.

"We'll explain, but you must promise to keep it a secret."

Bakura leaned against the far wall and gave them a slight nod.

They were left with no other choice but to trust the infamous thief.

**... ... ...**

Atem and Bakura

- A Year Later -

"So, have you and Mana?" Bakura asked in a sly tone lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Atem gave a silent laugh, but shook his head.

"Really, but you two have been together for a little more than a year." He stated giving Atem an incredulous look.

Atem only shrugged not giving him an answer.

The two friends sat on the roof on the very same stable house where they had first met.

"Oh, come on! You have to give me more than that." It was at moments like these that Atem was sure that Bakura spent way too much time with Mana.

Atem gave Bakura a disbelieving look.

"What?" Bakura asked, wondering what could have made Atem give him that look.

Atem just shook his head a murmured, "Nothing."

They stayed quiet until Bakura got bored. "So," he said egging him on.

Atem exhaled deeply, he knew that there was no way for him to get out of having this conversation.

"You know what the law says." Atem simply stated. Bakura nodded.

"The royal blood shall be carried down by a female of the blood, and, if no female exists then it will be the Pharaoh or Prince's duty to marry within the noble class." He automatically said it in a low voice. Atem turned towards Bakura. "You know what the penalty is for breaking that particular law?" Atem asked. He didn't give Bakura time to respond. "For me it would only be a slap on the wrist, but for Mana it would most likely be a death sentence."

"Does Mana know about this?" Bakura asked him carefully. He saw the mood that he was in and it wouldn't do Bakura any good to piss him off.

Atem snorted, "Of course she does. I told her all this months ago."

"And what did she say?"

"That it didn't matter to her. That all she cared about was being with me and that we would somehow find a way around it." Atem said a little exasperated.

"What did you say?"

"That I wasn't willing to risk her life."

"How did she take it?"

Atem gave him a sarcastic look. "How do you think? She told me that it was her choice to make and walked out of the room."

Bakura stayed silent. It might have been true that when they had first met he might have had a small crush on Mana. Though, as the time passed he got over it and became like a big brother to her. Earlier that day he had seen that Mana was upset about something, though she didn't tell him about what. Bakura easily guessed that it had something to do with the Prince.

Bakura sighed and hoped that what he was about say next wouldn't get him killed.

"Atem, unfortunately for you, she does have a point."

Atem opened his mouth to defend himself, but Bakura held up his hand, asking him to let him finish.

"It is her choice; you cannot take that away from her."

"I know, but there is no way that I would ever be able to be that selfish."

"Then I ask you, are you willing to lose Mana? She will sooner or later get tired of this and want more, and you shall regret it."

Atem sat there, deep in thought. Bakura stood up from the ledge and began heading back. Just before he left the stables he called back. "Atem think about it, which of the two choices can you live with?"

**... ... ...**

Practice

"Come on Bakura it isn't that hard." Mana called out to him.

He couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. Yes, he knew that he could somehow call upon the shadow magic, but having Atem and Mana as teachers was his nightmare come to life.

It had been two summers since he had met Mana and Atem. The two of them had gotten married six lunar cycles back. It wasn't common knowledge; truthfully the only people who knew were the three of them. The only evidence that existed showing their love to one another was the crystal bracelet that Mana wore and crystal ring that Atem had on. They shined with the love that each one carried within their hearts for the other.

Bakura couldn't believe it at times. He was a secret guest within the palace walls. His room was next to Mana's and the nobles never gave him any attention. They only thought that he was just another servant.

"Oh, come on Mana give the poor guy a break." Bakura was about to send him a grateful smile, if it wasn't for his following comment. "Who knows how long it has been since the poor guy has gotten any."

Mana giggled and blushed slightly.

"Guys please I do not want to hear about your sex life." he said trying in vain to change the apple to a pomegranate.

Mana looked at Atem. She couldn't believe that he was hers. Since she was a child she had dreamt of having him, and the look that he was sending her was telling her loud and clear what he wanted to do to her. It made her insides turn to mush and her thoughts wander to the possibilities that tonight had to offer.

Mana walked over to him and gave him a small peak on the cheek. Atem sent her a heated stare and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They knew that the garden they were in was secure, no one but Mana, Atem and Bakura knew how to conjure up the entrance.

Bakura turned towards his friends at that moment and gave them a small smile. They had done so much for him during the years and it was nice to see them relaxed and happy. He prayed to Ra for their happiness to last and for them to figure out a way to be together without any secrets.

* * *

**There you go everybody some little spots of Bakura, Atem and Mana's story. Hope you enjoyed it and that gave you a better understanding of the relationship the old friends had. If you wish to read more go to my other fic 'What Comes Next' to see the follow up their adventure.**

**Au Revoir for now.**


	6. Telling the Pharaoh

**Here is Shot VI. Please don't hate me I know it has been nearly two months since my last update on this story it's just haven't had the inspiration to write a new shot. Beware coming chapter is technically two parts. I decided to give you part one now knowing how long you have been waiting. **

**BlAcKoNiX: do not worry I am not discontinuing this fic. As you will see below, though I love that there is someone that reads my author's note. :D**

**Thank you NanohaXFateXAsuna for reminding me that this fic still exists. **

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed as well as Yeng-chan and paradoxsteel for following and Witchhunterjulietginny12 for favoriting.**

**Thank you Leah Yamaguchi for favoriting and following.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH.**

* * *

Wep-Renpet is quickly approaching and Mana has been insisting that he join her in the village. She says that the spirit of the people can be seen, when its dark and only the melodic sounds of the mats, wedjeny, sheneb and mernets, and the thumbing of the drums can be heard. The people laughing and celebrating: the beginning of a new year.

Mana once told Atem that she normally snuck out every year when Mahad force her to go to her room.

He had never been with her, his usual responsibilities made it so he couldn't leave the banquet hall until later into the night. But, Mana told him to try and convince his Father to let him go earlier.

Easier said than done.

Atem was still pacing around in his room trying to figure a way to convince his Father.

His Father wasn't known to go against tradition. Only one person was able to convince him to break and it had been his Mother; however that was before she died.

_Knock! Knock! _

The sound echoed throughout the room.

"Who is it?" Atem demanded.

"Atem!" Aknamkamon's voice responded.

He ran toward the door and rapidly opened it.

"How can I help you Father?" Atem asked bowing and placing his left foot slightly in front.

Aknamkamon shook his head.

"No need Atem, we are alone. I send the guards away when I arrived."

Atem's posture visible relaxed.

He waited for him to continue. He was still on edge about the request Mana had ask of him.

"Atem, I came here to make sure everything was in order for wep-renpet."

He gave his Father a firm nod.

"Good son, good. I also came here to discuss of your ascension to the throne."

Atem quickly turned to him alarmed.

"No do not worry, but I fear there aren't going to be many more wep-renpets in my future. My body is becoming weak and old age is finally catching up to me."

He didn't know what to say. Atem knew that the time for him to become king was approaching, but for him to be king his father had to move on to the Afterlife.

"Father-"

"No Atem let me finish." His Father looked at him kindly. "I know that you are ready to follow in my footsteps. You are smart, loyal, an excellent strategist and you carry a good heart, Atem. Though, I also know of your adventures with the dancers." Aknamkamon smirked when he saw his son's expression. "I also know that little over a summer ago you stopped with your adventures."

Atem remained silent. He didn't know where his Father was heading, but he suspected that Shimon had voiced his worries about Atem not taking a wife.

"Of course you can imagine that rumors are spreading about your change in attitude, Atem." Aknamkamon sighed. He glance at his son, he hoped that he would be able to figure out some of the secrecy that Atem kept in his life.

"What rumors would they be, Father?"

Aknamkamon shook his head. He guessed as much. Atem didn't spend half the amount of time that he should within court, this was another reason Aknamkamon wanted to figure out what was keeping him so distracted.

"Nothing unsual, some say you are having your adventures with girls from the village, others say that you have fallen for a mysterious woman." Aknamkamon saw Atem expression become slightly pale.

Aknamkamon chuckled. "From your look I can guess that the latter is true."

Atem saw no reason to lie to his Father. It wasn't like he would ever guess that Mana was the one that held his heart.

"Yes, Father."

"And why haven't you told, Shimon about her. I'm sure he would be please to know that you already choose a wife?"

Atem face reddened; embarrassed he was having this conversation with his Father.

"Father, he wouldn't approve of her." Atem stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

He smiled.

"Atem let me tell you a secret about your mother."

Atem turned to him in surprise. It was rare for the old Pharaoh to mention his late wife.

"Unlike popular belief, your mother wasn't royal not even noble. She was a peasant girl I met on one of my trips to the Nile. I was around 14 summers old when I met her, this was three summers before my father passed and I became Pharaoh. She save me you know pulled me out of the river when I hit a strong current; she was an excellent swimmer. We quickly became friends after that, though what was most shocking was when she lo me she had no idea who I was. It was nice, being treated as a normal person.

"I told her who I was two lunar cycles after we met. It became a habit of ours to meet 3 to 4 times a week at the river. A little while after I came to the conclusion that she was the woman for me, I loved her a great deal Atem. I was scare of what the Kingdom would thing of their Prince marrying a peasant girl.

"Atem you must have already realized that a Pharaoh's power comes from the people, without the people we are just men. Every Pharaoh has his way of earning the people's trust and respect, being by fear or other means."

Atem nodded.

"Summer's before I came to promise myself that I wasn't going to rule my people by fear. But when I heard what Egypt had done to my Grandfather's wife I feared for Nefti.

"Five lunar cycles our meeting, I brought her to the palace and I asked my brother for help. She stayed in a spare room and we taught her how to act like a noble's daughter. However she never lost who she truly was, the peasant girl I fell for.

"When we decided that she was ready we introduced her to Father and passed her of as Aknadin's wife's older sister. From that moment onwards she was always believed to have noble blood and Egypt accepted her as their Queen when the time came."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The pair was silent for a few minutes.

Aknamkamon was lost in his memories thinking of his beloved wife.

Atem sat next to his Father an thought of how similar their situation were, but it was different still. The people already knew who Mana was and Atem had the strong suspicion that there was something about Mana that the Priests would frown upon.

Aknamkamon let out a breath.

"Atem realize there is always a way and if you ever decided to tell me who she is expect that I will not judge her. If this girl makes you happy then there is not better person to help you rule Egypt."

Atem nodded and watched as his Father stood up to leave.

As the Pharaoh reached the door; Atem stood up. "It's Mana," he blurted out. Not believing the words were passing his lips.

Aknamkamon smiled. He should have guessed. Since Atem was young he would see a fleeting expression cross Atem's eyes when he looked at the apprentice.

His Father turned and looked at him, with a smile.

"It's Mana," Atem repeated. "And yes I'm afraid of what the people will do to her and the Priests for that matter. Her reputation is wildly known."

Aknamkamon nodded.

"I understand your fear son, especially considering the concern the Priests will have over Mana's condition."

Atem frowned, _'condition, what condition?!'_

The Pharaoh saw the look on his son's face and instantly knew that he had over stepped.

"She has not told you," Atem's face only grew less emotionless. "Son, Mana was born sterile."

Atem tried to hide his shock. _'How could Mana not have told me?' _

"Does she know?"

Aknamkamon nodded. "She was told of this nearly four lunar cycles ago."

_'Near the time of our Nile trip, she had told me she wanted to tell me something, but we got into an argument before she could.'_ He thought realizing why she had proposed the trip in the first place.

The Pharaoh saw the look on his son's face, it wasn't heartbroken just a little lost.

"Follow your heart son, it will not guide you wrong." And that he turned back to the door.

Atem sucked in a breath and decided it was the best time to ask his Father if he could skip out on wep-renpet.

"Father, is it alright if I leave the celebrations early tonight. I would like to spend some time with Mana."

Aknamkamon shrugged.

"If you wish Atem, just be prepared for the rumors that will surface in the morning and think about what I just told you. If you feel that Mana is the one meant for you then her being sterile will not matter." With that the Pharaoh left his son and sighed. He was glad that his son will not be alone when he was gone, but the pair had a lot of obstacles to overcome if the Priests were to ever accept their relationship.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**I will just like to say that I am making Atem and Aknamkamon have a nice father son relationship. And yeh I know I am torturing Mana not making anything easy on her and her life being a mess. (You guys don't know the half of it!) But she does have a dark side and that needs to have a valid cause for existing. **

**Oh and the weird Egyptian words at the beginning those are the names of ancient instruments. **


	7. Savage Girl

**Hey guys I know I said the last chap was going to have a second part and it will. I promise, but after writing chap 21 for What Comes Next this little chap got stuck in my head so I had to write it down. I couldn't think of what to write for the next chap. **

***IMPORTANT* this happened when they're really young (Mana: 5; Atem: 6; Mahad: 10), though I know they might sound more mature than that. So have mercy on me!**

**Thank you all for who have review: paradoxsteel; sakurablossom1694; NanohaXFateXAsuna; Aqua girl 007!**

**I'm getting tired of doing this, but I most do it unless I want to get sued; I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

"So, Mahad have you heard?" The young Prince asked his oldest friend.

The boy shook his head, not meeting his eyes.

Atem sighed. Mahad was never going to get over that. He didn't know how many times he had told him to not act formal around him.

"Mahad stop with the formalities."

"I'm sorry my Prince!" Mahad murmured.

Atem felt like hitting his head against the wall.

"Mahad your my oldest friend, you have the right to not use my title."

Mahad only nodded, but stopped looking at the floor and looked Atem at least in the face.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Atem remember and his face showed a giant grin.

"Mother has a secret guest in the palace. I heard a rumor that she was a 'savage' girl. I was hoping that you knew something, but it seems you're just as clueless as I am."

Mahad nodded.

"Yes, I know nothing of this. I think our Queen guessed that you would come asking questions."

Atem laughed. This was why he was friends with him. Whenever he lost some of the formality Mahad was a really funny, intelligent person. He could match him wit for wit.

"My Mother is a devious woman, though don't tell her I said that. She would never let me live it down."

Mahad surpressed laughed, but he was too respectful to outright laugh.

Mahad notice a light in the Prince's eyes. Whatever he had planned Mahad knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"However," Atem continued. "One of the servants that is in my Mother's service told me where her room is."

Mahad groaned, ignoring for completely his manners.

"I say we go and see this 'savage' girl. I'm curious to see who my Mother would bring into the palace."

Mahad groaned again, but nodded. He knew that there was no way of changing his Prince's mind and if he didn't agree. He would just do it alone. At least this way Mahad could keep him out of trouble. As was his duty as the Prince's guard until Mahad began his apprenticeship.

"Alright, let's go." He said waiting for Atem to lead the way.

Atem smiled and turned to head in the direction of his Mother's private Chambers.

** . . .YGO**

She had been in the palace for two weeks now, or so she guessed. She couldn't really remember her first nights here. She had been delirious. All she knew now was that she had to figure out what the Lady wanted from her. Nobody was ever nice to her unless they wanted something. That was what her village had taught her.

She could still hear the screams of her Aunt as they caught and burned her. She could only imagine what else they could have done. But, watching her Ka come out and protect them had been beautiful.

However, there was something that had been bugging her. The spell she had taught her before they dragged her away was dark. That much she knew, but what was worse was that she was scare of her own powers. What she had done to escape those people had been horrible and painful. She still didn't know how many of those people she had killed.

As she neared the door she couldn't help but think that she would have been dead somewhere in the dessert if the Lady hadn't found her. She opened the door and began to make her way down the hall.

It was massive. It had to be the biggest, most luxurious place she had ever step foot in. Though, it was also a maze. After a few minutes of walking she couldn't remember her way back to her room.

As she walked the corridors; she heard voices, two to be specific and they sounded to be of two boys.

"My Prince, were not suppose to be here. There must be a reason as to why our Queen hasn't presented the girl to the court. Perhaps, she has some type of diseases or contains a malicious spirit within her." The first voice said. It sounded as he was pleading.

"I know, but doesn't that make you curious. My Mother is a very mysterious person, Mahad. Plus who knows maybe she could be fun!" The second voice said. He was excited. The girl could almost picture the boy bouncing on his heels.

"You and your fun, I swear that one day it'll get you into some type of trouble that you wouldn't be able to get out of." The first boy chided.

She heard a laugh, but the other boy didn't deny it. For some reason, she knew that he liked to live on the edge that rules weren't his thing.

She couldn't help but laugh as well at the boy's attitude. If she had known anything about this place then maybe she could have considered that he and her could be friends.

The boys became quiet when, they heard a faint laugh come from down the hall near to the place where the girl was being held.

Atem was practically jumping from anticipation.

She noticed the silence and she understood that they had heard her. Her first instinct was to hide, but where. There was only pillars and giant human size vases surrounding her. Though, as the footsteps got louder she jumped into the nearest vase. She also noticed that she had somehow made it back to her room.

The girl had to suppress the urge to groan. She had to have gone a full circle.

Atem and Mahad got to the room that the servant had told him about. With the almost care he creaked the door open and peered into the room.

Atem looked around, there was the tables that were covered with found and glasses and he could make out that pieces of cloth throughout the room. It would seem that no servant had entered this room to clean up for a good amount of time. The bed was unmade and looked recently slept in.

The Prince turned to his friend.

"Mahad the room is empty."

"Wait are you telling me that a suppose savage girl is out loose in the palace?"

"Mahad now that's rude, you can't base things on rumors." Atem mocked.

Mahad puffed.

"We should inform our Queen."

"That sounds perfect, let's also tell her about us disobeying a direct order not to come to this part of the palace." Atem replied sarcastically.

"But, my Prince there could be a savage-"

The girl couldn't take it anymore this Mahad guy was seriously pushing it.

She jumped out of the vase and landed on top of a tall boy that had straight shoulder length hair.

Atem watched his friend be attack by a small girl with long brown hair. He smiled the girl seemed to be grinning behind her hair.

The girl turned to him and for someone sitting on top of another person, looked extremely proud of what she had done.

"And you are?" Atem asked amusement lacing his tone.

She scowled down at Mahad who was grunting.

"The girl your friend here called a savage more than once." She said undignified.

"Well… you… are squishing… my lungs!" Mahad complained between huffs of air.

The girl's scowled only deepen.

"I don't care you had no right to say something like that about me."

Atem laughed. He liked how outrageous she was. She didn't think before she said anything plus her attitude was so free.

"She has a point, Mahad."

He grunted.

"If I apologized will you get off of me?"

The girl looked as if she was deeply considering it, but nodded.

"I apologize."

"You don't sound like you mean it, but it might be the best I get so ok."

Atem chuckled. This girl was fun.

She stood up and didn't look at either of the boys in the eyes.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

She stared at him, there was no way that she was trusting this boy. Not after what happened.

The girl shrugged.

"Don't have one."

Atem snorted.

"You can trust me you know."

The girl had to resist the urge to laugh. After what she'd been through she wasn't going to believe that.

Mahad groaned. They were getting nothing out of her and he was sure that he was going to have a bruise on his chest the following morning.

"Just let it go, she's not going to say anything."

Atem ignored Mahad, he was too stubborn to listen to him anyway.

"This is Mahad," he pointed at his friend. "And I am Atem, though you must already know who I am."

The boy with spiky tri-color hair smiled.

The girl stared at them, but after a while turned to the boy named Atem.

"Um… no sorry to say but I do not."

Atem chest deflated. Mahad snickered behind his Prince. It wasn't often that his ego ever really took a blow.

"You're joking right?"

The girl shook her head.

"Wow, this is new."

"Why should I know who you are?" She asked curiously, trying to pry information out of him.

He cuffed.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Egypt, Son of Pharaoh Aknamkamon and Queen Nefti, future ruler of this great land."

The girl stared at him with surprise.

"Wow, that's a mouth full!"

Atem stared at her but laughed. For whatever reason, she treated him as if he was a regular person and it was nice to say the least.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

The girl saw no choice; if they had wanted to hurt her they could have done it by now.

She sighed.

"My name's Mana."

Atem looked at her. 'Mana' the name resonated through his mind. It was simple yet he liked it.

"It's good to meet you Mana."

* * *

**There you go hoped you enjoyed it and I am working on part 2 of shot VI. It's just taking longer than I expected. When you read you will see why.**

**So thanks and please REVIEW!**


	8. Wen-Renpet

**Hey you all, here is the next shot (VIII) this part two of Telling the Pharaoh. Thank you, NanohXFateXAsuna and Aqua girl 007, for review and to the rest of you for reading. As well as xxHinaAngelxx for following this fic. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this my name would be Takahashi and it is not, so….**

**Mana's POV **

I was sitting up on the palace wall, looking out to the village. I could hear the music from here. I was dying to go over there, but I was still hopping that Atem would show up. I hadn't seen him since this morning when I asked him to join me.

I looked up at the moon, it was getting late and if I didn't leave now I would miss the best part. It wasn't the feast, no I had already eaten. It was when the few spell-casters that lived with in the village came out and expressed themselves. It was beautiful and this year was going to be the one that I took part of it.

I turned and looked at the courtyard; it would seem that Atem hadn't been able to get away. I had wanted to show him the secret beauty that was hidden within his own Kingdom and I had surprise for him as well.

I shook my head, reminding myself that he had responsibilities that he couldn't get away from.

I was about to jump towards the nearest tree when I heard footsteps. I turned, surprised, I had given up hope of seeing him.

"Prince, you made it." I said nearly losing my balance from my excitement.

He nodded, though it would seem that he was deep in thought. Atem quickly climbed up the wall.

He turned to me and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

I pouted, but he ignored me.

I sighed. Whatever was wrong with him, he would tell me when he was ready.

"Look," I titled my head in the direction of the festivities. "Are you ready?"

He nodded as I stood up.

Without looking down, I jumped landing on light feet on the nearest branch.

I looked back at Prince, he was gapping at me. I laughed. I had never showed him this way out of the palace, but tonight it had to be done this way. The guards wouldn't let us out if our life depended on it.

"You're going to have to jump."

He shook his head, masking his shook.

"You're crazy, I hope you know that?"

I shrugged and began to head down to the firm sand. Atem jumped and landed a little harder then was necessary but it was to be expected he wasn't use to the jump.

"Wasn't that bad," I called up.

I knew that he was sending me a glare however I didn't look up.

When both of us reached the ground, I snaked my arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss on his jaw. He wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close.

"I'm glad you made it." I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and gave me a half smile. I could still feel the distance that he was putting between. I wondered why he was being so withdrawn.

I let go of him and started walking, we didn't have much time before the show started. Si I would have to worry about it later.

As we neared the village the music became louder, I wanted to run towards my people. Yet, I had to remember that I was with Atem and he didn't know of my past.

I saw Atem looking around us, tense if anything were to happen.

"Relax, nothing happens at this hour."

He turned to her curiously.

"Why?"

I grinned.

"For what's to come."

I knew that he was going to hate the vague answer, but I wasn't going to giving it away.

I discreetly herded him to where I was going to be.

Every spell-caster that was to participate was standing in a specific place. The whole of us created a circle surrounding the people. Mahad had explained this to me weeks before. We were hidden from plain view, though the people never got violent against us. It was still smart to tack precautions.

Atem looked around. I doubted that he noticed the cloaked person to our sides. One of them was a girl slightly older than me. She smiled though when she saw Prince she frowned. I didn't know her name but I knew that she would stay quiet till the end.

"Mana what is going?"

I looked up at the moon and smiled. It was mid-night.

As I turned to him a dragon's roar was heard through the crowd. The music stopped and the villagers were quiet. They knew what was to come.

Yet, that wasn't to say that Atem didn't start to look around, prepared for danger.

As the silence stretched thumbing was heard. The spell-casters had taken over the music.

I grinned.

I noticed that Atem hadn't relaxed.

As the beat quicken more dragons' roars were heard, but they went with beating of the drums.

Atem looked around anxious. I sighed. It was a good thing that no dragon had appeared yet or would.

When the drums and dragons died down a bit; the wedjeny and sheneb started and a girl with purple hair and a short outfit started laughing, calling attention to her. The villagers knew what she was, they made a big circle around her. Giving her room to dance and jump around. When the circle was big enough, she stopped and bowed.

Atem turned to me. "Mana what is going on?"

I was about to respond when another light-creature jumped next to the other girl, but as she landed she opened her marvelous white wings and flew up to the sky. She flew over the head of the people, wherever she went a sparkle of dust drifted down. The people began to smile and laugh. Soon more light-creature took the stage. They danced with the people using their powers to lift their spirits and filled them with joy.

I felt the need to join them, but a stronger sensation kept me where I was. Just as the third song ended, white flacks made their way towards the ground. It was beautiful and everyone as one looked up to stare at the new fairy. She was dressed in a long blue dress and had white hair. Everybody was filled with wonder about the magical new substance. Before the next song started the fairy disappeared in a whirl of wind. The other creature jumped into the air and the ones that could started to fly.

A deep inside I knew it was my turn. I hoped that Atem wasn't going to try and stop me. I walked to the edge of the shadow and began murmuring a quiet spell. A horde of lights appeared moving in the sky as if they were insects and I knew that when someone touched them they would feel love coursing through them. The same love I felt for Atem. I wanted to show him how I felt, but I could never find the words to express my feelings to him.

Atem was staring at me. I knew that knew that it was me that made the lights.

"Atem around us are nearly 20 spell-casters, every year by some instinct we all come together and create this. The people don't fear us either."

"This is what you meant by seeing the people's spirit?"

I nodded.

"Yes, those creatures you saw were people's Ba, light-creatures."

"And that light you made?"

I blushed.

"Touch it."

He looked at me as he reached out and the light was absorbed into his skin. I saw his eyes glaze over with emotions and after blinking a few times. He turned to me.

"That's what I feel for you." I said simple I couldn't met his eyes. After how distant he had been during most of the night. It felt weird showing him this.

Atem walked over to me and warped his arms around me pressing me close to his body.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

I nodded turning around to wave at the girl. She was looking at us with confusion, but nodded. I knew that she had to stay concentrated on the instruments. As we passed the people, I saw Bas dancing with kids or in a circle with a group of people. I smiled.

We walked to the Nile far off from village.

"So tell me about that." He said while we walked by the boarder of the river, hand in hand.

"I found out about the casters on my first Wen-Renpet in the village. I later asked Mahad about them he told me that all magicians felt a pull when large amounts of magic are being used. Especially when a gathering as big as the one you saw today."

Atem nodded.

"Atem the palace doesn't know about them and they like it that way. Most of them come from our towns to do this one show for an hour at most."

He stayed quiet. I sighed. He was so quiet tonight and distant. I stopped and sat down, pulling him with me.

"Prince what is going on?" I asked impatient.

He stared off into the shimmering waters of the river.

"I told my Father."

I observed him dumbfounded; no he couldn't mean what I fear.

"He surprisingly gave us his blessing, in his weird sort of way. However he also told me about…." Atem trailed off, but I saw him looking at my stomach.

I closed my eyes. He knew and that wasn't what scared me, I had planned to tell him lunar cycles back, but we fought and I saw it as something else he would only worry about.

"He told you that I can't bear children." I stated looking at my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mana? "

I never lifted my eyes.

"I was afraid, you remember our argument that we had awhile back about the Priests approving of me and the Kingdom as well. I knew that this would be another reason and about this they would be right."

"Mana, I-"

I interrupted him.

"Atem, I know that you don't care, but what will happen when the Priests demand an heir from you and I can't give you one. I could also never live with the fact that you bedded someone else. It would break me." Tears were sliding down my face. "I know it is selfish of me Atem. I know that you have already been with other girls from court, but I want you to myself. Every time I saw you talking to one of the _others_ I wanted to claw my eyes out, kill you and kill her." I sobbed. I accepted that I could very well be losing him after having this talk with him. He had a duty first with the Kingdom and I understood that I would always come second to it. It was his responsibility as future-Pharaoh.

Atem put his arm around me.

"Mana," he whispered close to me ear. "I could never want anyone else but you, (**I know, I know cliché and sappy :P**) you are the one person that actually has meaning in my life."

I lifted my head and turned to face him. He was sitting next to me, his face but a few inches from mine.

"Atem, but the-"

He shook his head.

"It was a weak attempt to distract myself from who I really wanted. When I was with them I tricked myself that they were you and when reality hit I felt like a fool. Mana my heart has been yours since even before I knew that it was."

Her breathe hitched. No he couldn't mean that, why would he? He knew that I could never give him what he wanted.

"Atem…"

"Mana, my father told me that I had to follow my heart before anything else. 'A Pharaoh who ignores his heart is a Pharaoh that all shall fear.' My heart tells me to follow you to the very depths of the Underworld and I know that will never change. I cannot have a life if you're not in it."

I was staring at him. I felt my heart swell and nearly burst from happiness from hearing him say those words, but I was still afraid to hope.

"Mana, when I take the throne we shall make our relationship public and I promise you that everyone will accept it. If they want an heir, well my cousin can give them one. He is of course part of the royal family." He took in a deep breathe. "Mana I will never do anything to hurt you, I would prefer to rip my heart out first."

I kissed him; I didn't know what to say to him. So I decided to tell and show all that I was feeling through the kiss. The kiss was gentle, yet filled with so much more. Atem cupped my cheek with his free hand pulling me closer. I couldn't complain. One of my hands tangled itself within his tri-colored locks. It was incredibly soft.

Atem coaxed my lips to open. I sighed when I felt his tongue meet mine. I warped my other arm around his neck as I uncurled my legs and started to lean down, pulling him with me. Our lips never broke contact and now that he was on top of me I felt every hard angle of his body. I was lost and I never wanted to be found.

We unfortunately had to break the kiss after a while. We both still needed to breathe.

"Mana… I never want to let you go," he whispered against the skin of my neck.

"Then stop pushing me away, Atem… I do not care of the darkness that resides within your heart" He looked at me surprised, his head a few breaths from mine. I chuckled dryly. "Stop trying to protect me from something that I have already accepted. I want to be yours, body, soul, heart, and mind."

**X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X=xxx=X**

I was still to beat to say anything, I was only glad that I was in his arms. I felt him kiss me on my head and whispered something that I couldn't hear. I just knew that this was a Wen-Renpet that I would never forget.

We soon drifted off to sleep, both of us to try to talk or to worry about the upcoming days. I knew that questions were going to be asked wondering about our where about of the previous night and why neither of us was seen earlier on in the morning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up to the heat of the sun against my cheek and stretched my body, surprised to feel that I didn't have any cloth on. I sat up and looked to see that I had been using Prince as a pillow. I stared at him brazenly looking over his magnificent body, my eyes landed on a small bruise on his shoulder.

My cheeks redden at the flood of memories, remembering what we had done last night.

I felt Prince's muscle tense beneath me.

"Morning," he mutter in a voice filled with sleep.

I turned around resting my head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Hey," I whispered back.

He ran his hand through my hair and back.

"You're covered in sand."

I laughed.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

A trace of a smile remained on his lips.

"We're going to have to head back soon."

I sighed.

"I know," I looked over my shoulder at the Nile. "Though, I feel like a bath first. Want you join me?" I asked batting my lashes at him.

He chuckled and before I could do anything he stood up and threw me into the cool water. I sputter water out of my mouth when I surfaced and glared at him. Atem was laughing, freely without care that brought a smile to my lips. Yet, I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily.

**There you go you crazy people and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did tell me and if you didn't well more reason to REVIEW!**


	9. Shadow Tag

**Hey all you crazy people, so here is a new shot, yeppie. Don't complain that it is short or I will hunt you down. So if you are an old time member of this fic then I am sure you realize that the chap name Wen-Repnet is without the lemon it previously had and that this fic is now rated T. I have come to the conclusion that except for that part of the chap the rest of the scenes are T-rated. As well as this fic is a great support to my other fic and I know that readers avoid M-rated fic in fear of lemons or other dark subjects and they miss out of half the story.**

**If you want to read shot 8 with the juice citrusy lemon then go to WCN&M Lemons, though I have to tell you that that fic won't be update very often. **

* * *

**Atem's POV**

We sat around a small fire that Mana had conjured up as demonstration that she was improving. She was looking up at the sky; I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was so beautiful and I still couldn't believe that I was courting her. Though, we were in an unusual situation.

"I'm bored," Mana cried out, throwing herself onto her back.

Bakura looked at her. The Thief King had had quickly become our friend; however I was never going to tell him that.

"What do you suggest we do then Mana?" He asked.

He was sitting on the other side of the fire, close to the river. It was tempting to mutter a simple telekinetic spell and push him into it.

"Why most I always come up with the answers?" She demanded not taking her eyes off the day sky.

Bakura snorted as I sighed.

Here it comes, another argument.

"Because, you are the one complaining."

"Oh, will you two just quit it." I grunted in frustration. I was so not in the mode for the hissy fits.

Mana turned to me and pouted.

"Ah, Prince what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"Nothing, Mana."

She turned her body to face me and sat up, leaning against her arm.

"Atem, whatever it is just spit it out."

Bakura was looking at me closely.

"Don't make her beg, Prince. You and I both know that you'll break eventually."

I closed my eyes. I knew that it was true, yet I didn't want Mana to worry.

"Shimon and my father are bugging me about find a wife. They are becoming more persistent and they know that the aversion that I had a few years back isn't an issue."

Mana was looking down to our almost touching hands.

"How do they know that?" Bakura asked.

I glared at him, but I knew that he didn't know about my past with the dancers.

She looked and stared at me.

"Before Atem and I… Atem had had varies affairs with the dancers that reside at court." Her eyes harden. I could imagine that this wasn't an easy topic for her. "It's a wonder that none of them ended up pregnant." She nearly sounded as if she was accusing me.

I sighed, she was right. I knew that I loved her for years now and in an attempt to distract myself from my feelings for her. I had my affairs.

"So what did you tell them?" Bakura asked, most likely in an attempt to distract us from the rising tension.

"I told them that I didn't want to marry. That there was no one with the strength to help me rule Egypt once I became King."

Mana's eyes softened. I could see she was trying not to cry. I reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I have never lied so directly to my father."

"Why don't you tell him that you already have a wife in mind?"

We turned and glared at the Thief.

"Because he would most likely not approve and if by some miracle he did he would just put pressure on us and I do not want our relationship to be ruled by the court."

Mana gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Don't forget about the gossip and all the nobles' daughters and princess that will want my head." She added.

Bakura snorted.

"You've got to be exaggerating!"

Mana shook her head.

"When we were little the nobles threaten me to keep my distant from you on several occasions. It wasn't until Mahad made it clear that if anybody were to harm me they would have to deal with him."

I looked at Mana shock. Of course, those greedy bastards had tried to scare her off. She was the only girl I had ever to talk to. I never paid any attention to their daughters. They're all so spoil.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged.

"I never thought much of it and I only know about Mahad because of court rumors."

I stayed quiet. She has lived most of her life under threat and because of me. I owed Mahad. If not for him they would have killed her years ago.

Bakura whistle. "Well you two have some challenges ahead."

Mana smiled and chuckled.

"That's an understatement."

I chuckled, glad that he had broken the grim mode.

"So you two lovelies wanna play a game with some real stakes?"

"And what stakes would those be?"

Bakura smiled evilly. I instantly regretted asking.

"The loser will have to be the slave to the winner or winners."

Mana and me stared at him. He was crazy, yet it did add something to the game. A little more danger, I would say.

"Fine," I said slowly as Mana nodded looking deep in thought, "but what game are we going to play."

Mana jumped up and stared down.

"Let's play Shadow Tag, there should be only two hours left of Ra's cycle for today. So when Khonsu begins his journey the one who is it losses and is the slave to the other two."

I smiled and jumped up stepping on Bakura's shadow.

"You're it!"

He grumbled and stood up glaring at Mana.

"One rule; the two of you are forbidden to pair up. If you do… well I'll think of something."

Mana smile wavered for a minute, but she laughed and ran to the brick of the river.

"Ok, so come and get me." She yelled.

I laughed and ran in the opposite direction. Bakura just looked between us and groaned.

* * *

**Well to all you lovelies there you have it, a little drama and fun. If you're new to this fic well welcome and I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


End file.
